The Groundhog Wouldn't Do This
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Of all the ways their friends could find out, this was probably the worst.


**Title: The Groundhog Wouldn't Do This**

**Rating: Gimme an M! Gimme an A! Gimme a T! Gimme a U! Gimme an R! Gimme an E! What does that spell? MATURE!**

**Summary: Of all the ways their friends could find out, this was probably the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…**

**Dedication: To Xanthera, who is incredibly sweet, enthusiastic, and a fangirl after my own heart.**

**And to the nameless guest reviewer, who requested this story. I dearly hope that this lives up to your expectations.**

He'd created a monster.

Not that he was complaining – in fact, he was kind of ecstatic.

Jack Frost had lived for over 300 years without any physical interaction with other beings; despite his kind-of friendship with Sandman and his occasional rivalry with Bunnymund, he'd never felt the touch of another. And until he got his memories back, he hadn't even had the memory of such interactions to go on.

Tooth, on the other hand, was all about touch. It didn't matter who you were – if she liked you, then you would find yourself the victim of many a hug, handhold, and impromptu tackles.

So between Tooth just being, well, Tooth, and Jack with his lack of knowledge, and both of them incredibly insecure about their budding feelings, it had taken a few months for them to admit their attraction to one another. When they had finally made that move, they had still restricted themselves to hugs and handholds, with brushes of shoulders and cuddles thrown in here and there.

When they eventually became physically intimate, Jack had expected Tooth to be a bit shy about things, just like he was. He was inexperienced, okay? You'd be anxious, too.

And at first, she was.

"At first" being the key words.

Because once Tooth gained some confidence, became familiar with his body as he was with hers, she turned into… well, voracious was the only word that Jack could come up with.

She'd pounce on him, any time, anywhere, and he had no choice but to go along with it.

Though to be honest, he didn't mind. It's _Tooth_. Have you _seen_ her? And she wants him? Like _that_?

Yeah, he was far from complaining.

So when they arrived early at the Pole for a meeting (which is pretty much a miracle) and found the conference room empty, Jack suddenly went from leaning against the table to lying _on_ the table, with a very enthusiastic Tooth on top of him. Every line of her soft body was pressed against his as she straddled him, one hand in his hair and the other grabbing a fistful of his hoodie so she could hold him still while she ravaged his mouth.

All that tooth examining has come in handy, that's all he could say.

Did he say that he wasn't complaining? Yeah, scratch that – he was fucking _ecstatic_. (Although that tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him that maybe he should be feeling a bit guilty about this or something. Not that he listened.)

"Jack…" Tooth pouted. "Get this thing _off_."

A little note about Tooth – maybe it was her high metabolism, but she wasn't the most patient of individuals. One time she'd even ripped his pants and he'd had to get new ones.

Man, that had been hot.

But seeing as he was rather attached to his hoodie, he gave in to her demands and helped her get the sweatshirt off. The moment it was cast aside she latched onto his skin, sucking and nibbling.

To say that Tooth had an oral fixation would be an understatement.

He'd worried, at first, about his body temperature. Tooth needed heat and warmth – what if he couldn't make her comfortable? What if he accidentally gave her pneumonia or something?

She'd quickly straightened him out, informing him that not only would she not stand for any self-deprecation on his part, but that his skin tasted like melting ice cubes and was absolutely delicious and he was _not_ going to deprive her of that.

That was one of the weirdest and best compliments he'd ever received.

Jack buried his hands in her feathers, the silky feel of them making him shiver. He loved her feathers. They were so soft, the way they felt against his skin beyond description. And when they caught the light, the bright colors shimmering and shining… he could stare at them forever.

He wasn't sure if it had to do with her feathers growing out of her skin or something along those lines, but Tooth's skin was extra sensitive. And if you thought you knew was soft was… well, you hadn't felt said skin. He loved how just a light touch of his fingers, running up and down the small of her back, could make her tremble. It had taken a few times but he'd gotten the hang of moving her feathers out of the way with his mouth so that he could reach the thin skin of her clavicle or her dusky nipples, sucking and nuzzling to his heart's content.

He would never understand why she didn't see how beautiful she was. How she'd ever come to choose him, of all people…

She cuddled him, nuzzled him, and held him like he was something worthy, something precious. She was forever nosing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, murmuring about how he smelled like evergreen trees and crisp winter breezes. He wasn't going to win any bodybuilding competitions anytime soon, yet she was forever swooning (no, literally, one time he had to catch her) over his "physique", as she put it. And she definitely had a thing for his hair. It never obeyed him, stubbornly staying messy and mussed, but she would run her hands through it and tug on it gently, cooing about how soft it was.

Of course, that was nothing compared to how much she loved his hands. He didn't understand it, but they seemed to fascinate her. Personally, he thought they were on the large side, and they had calluses from always gripping his staff. Please don't get him started on his fingernails. But Tooth would hold them up and press his palms against hers, measuring them, giggling at the size difference. She was forever holding one of them, tracing little designs on the back. Sometimes when they were in bed, she'd suck on the tips (did he mention that oral fixation?) and run her tongue over them. 'Course, that always led to other things because hey, you try not to be turned on by that.

Point was, as much as he didn't understand it, Tooth cared about him. She was attracted to him. And he was not about to let a gift like that slip away.

"Tooth…" He whispered, nuzzling through the feathers at the side of her neck, "Don't you think we should…"

"No. Not waiting." Tooth replied, a little breathless. He loved her voice, all sweet and wrecked and adorable.

Okay, then.

Jack hummed against her pulse, feeling it flutter underneath his lips. He slowly drew his teeth up and down her tendons, his tongue flicking against the heated skin. His hands found her hips and gripped them as tight as he dared. He'd never want to hurt her. And man, did he love her hips. They were his favorite.

Or, wait – her breasts. They were small but perky and soft and the noises she made when he touched them…

No no no – her eyes. He swore they changed color from magenta to honeysuckle to indigo and all the glistening shades in between, shining brighter and brighter as he brought her closer to climax.

Wait, scratch that; it's definitely her hands. They're tiny and look so delicate, and they fit so nicely inside of his. And somehow, she always knew how to use them to drive him crazy.

Or maybe her mouth. Yeah, it's her mouth. The warm, wet heat was always such a contrast to the permanent chill inside of his, and that tongue of hers is damn strong.

And he loved her feathers. Did he mention the feathers?

Tooth was plastered to him now, grinding her hips in a figure eight movement that made his eyes roll back into his head, and he nipped lightly at her skin, making her squeak in surprise. He couldn't help but grin. He loved surprising her.

In retaliation, Tooth put her hands on either side of his face and moved his head so that she could kiss him properly again, sliding their tongues together in a perfect blend of heat and cold, sending thrills down his body. He raked his fingers through her feathers, making them stand on end and causing her to whimper against his lips. If there was a better place to be, he couldn't think of it. More than Burgess, more than anything else, this was his home: this adorable, beautiful, one-of-a-kind girl. _His_ girl.

At first, Jack couldn't identify the faint sounds reaching his ears. If they weren't groans or gasps or whimpers made by Tooth, then they were inconsequential and irrelevant.

But then a very thick Australian accent echoed down the hall, and Jack's blood ran cold. Well, colder than usual, anyway.

Shit.

Jack wrenched himself away, shoving Tooth off of him so quickly that she fell sprawling to the floor. There was only enough time for Jack to button up his pants (thank the moon for Tooth's feathers, they kept her covered up) before the other Guardians waltzed in.

All three froze, taking in the sight of a shirtless Jack Frost, still on North's table, and Tooth, picking herself up from the floor. Both looked flushed, Tooth's feathers were ruffled, and that was definitely a hickey just above Jack's left nipple…

North was frozen, looking rather like someone had told him that they'd stopped making candy canes or that Pitch had taken up ballet. His eyes were big and wide, but definitely not with wonder. Bunnymund's face was an unattractive combination of shock, horror, and embarrassment.

Sandman started clapping.

"Thanks, Sandy." Jack grumbled sarcastically. Tooth smoothed herself out, blushing a brighter pink than her feathers.

"Jack… Tooth? What is going on?" North said, rubbing his eyes as if that would make the image in front of him go away.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on, mate." Bunnymund said, hopping closer and giving Jack the evil eye. Tooth was like a sister to him, and if that winter upstart was taking advantage of her sweet nature…

"I don't think it's really any of your business." Jack said hotly, snagging his hoodie and slipping it back on. His cheeks were bright blue.

"How… how long has this been going on?" North asked, his voice sounding far away. He was still staring. "And how did this even happen?"

"Um… I don't know. A month? Two, maybe?" Jack looked over at Tooth.

"Fifty-four days." Tooth replied promptly.

Jack couldn't hold back his grin. His girl was beyond adorable. Turning back to North, he said,

"And weren't you married before you were chosen? I'm pretty sure you know how it happened."

Bunnymund looked like he might spew carrots all over them. "I could've done without that comment." He snapped.

Sandman started making silent fireworks and hearts, which were pointedly ignored by all other parties involved.

"Okay…" North said slowly, gathering his thoughts. "Couple of months this has been going on, you say." He nodded to himself.

"I say we give him the third degree." Bunnymund said.

"I'm still here." Jack pointed out.

"Is anyone going to ask me my opinion, or am I just for decoration?" Tooth asked. Uh-oh. Jack knew that tone. It was her warning tone, the one that told you to straighten up or she'd do it for you.

Both Bunnymund and North were staring – well, North was staring, Bunnymund was technically glaring – intently at Jack now. Sandman had finally stopped his silent congratulations and was watching the proceedings with great interest.

Jack couldn't take the silence or judgment.

"Look," He burst out, "I know that you guys care about Tooth. You've known her for a lot longer than I have. But I care about her too, you know. I'm not going to hurt her, or let anything – or anyone – else hurt her. She's important to me, okay. Is it really so hard for you guys to believe that I love her?"

"Jack?" Tooth's voice was achingly soft, a tinge of disbelief soaking through.

Jack looked at her, mistaking her tone for chastisement. "Oh, and, uh, I'm sorry we did it on… well… you know. But it was Tooth's idea. Just saying."

"Jack." Tooth said again. Jack turned to look at her, really look at her, and was met with wide, warm amethyst eyes. They glowed like jewels but were softer than any gem or crystal in the world, hypnotizing and brimming with emotion. "Did you just say that you loved me?"

Jack's blush deepened, spreading until his entire face and neck were flushed. "Uh… did I say that out loud?"

Tooth blinked. "Why – do you take it back?"

"No!" Jack said, more forcefully than he'd intended. "No." He repeated, more softly. "I do, it's just… I'd hoped to – you know, it's supposed to be all romantic and… isn't that… what girls…"

His sentence trailed off into nothing as he got lost in the warmth of Tooth's eyes. She might never say it, never return his endearment, but he saw his love reflected tenfold in her eyes at that moment, and he found himself both humbled and awed.

And then, being Tooth, she just had to jump him; wrapping him up in the tightest hug he'd ever received. He could literally feel her squeeze the breath from his lungs.

"I love you too." She whispered, her voice like a sweet summer breeze, soft and refreshing and only for him. Jack hugged her back, as fierce and tight as he could.

Bunnymund cleared his throat in what was probably meant to be an intimidating manner but merely came off as uncomfortable. "We're still here, ya know." He reminded them.

Tooth pulled back a little, blushing, but not leaving the circle of Jack's arms. Good. That was where she belonged.

"Well?" Jack asked, when Bunnymund had yet to continue.

Bunnymund looked helplessly at North. The phooka had lost his people before he'd ever embarked on a romantic relationship of any kind, and this was so out of his league it was like asking him to take over Halloween.

North cleared his throat. "To me it seems that this matter is settled. I, too, was once young and in love…"

Bunnymund elbowed him before he could wax nostalgic and launch into a spirited retelling of his salad days.

"So this, I understand." North nodded, satisfied with his verdict. "But from now on, I think bedrooms are most appropriate, yes?"

"Bedrooms on the other side of the globe, preferably." Bunnymund muttered darkly.

Sandman made a "Hallelujah" sign, complete with tiny angels that flapped their wings.

Both Jack and Tooth nodded, embarrassed.

"Now, why don't you two straighten up, and we can get down to brass tacks. I did not call this meeting for nothing!" North said.

He had barely finished his sentence when Jack and Tooth zipped out of the room, dashing to the spare workshop bedrooms that had been set aside for them in case of overnight stays.

"Kids." North chuckled, plopping himself down in a chair.

Bunnymund made a retching sound and collapsed into another chair. "I need a healthy does of brain bleach." He groaned.

Sandman made a face that clearly indicated his opinion that Bunnymund was overreacting.

"Oh no!" The phooka sat up, a look of horror etched onto his face.

"What?" North said, surprised.

Bunnymund buried his face in his hands. "Valentine's Day is next month." He groaned.

Sandman laughed so hard that his knees gave out and he rolled on the floor.

"The groundhog wouldn't do this." Bunnymund mumbled darkly, glaring at the tabletop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack examined himself in the mirror. Hair brushed? Check. Any and all hickeys covered? Check. Clothes straight and not inside out? Check. Teeth brushed just for good measure (and because Tooth loved the sparkle)? Check and double-check.

He opened his door, ready to face the others once again, and found himself pinned against it with an arm and mouthful of one Tooth Fairy.

"You owe me for that interruption." She informed him, once Jack was panting and breathless.

"Wha– how on earth can I owe _you_? You started it!" He hissed, trying to keep the others from hearing.

"Suit yourself." Tooth shrugged. "But the moment this meeting is over we are finishing what we started."

The hungry look in her eyes made him shiver. He'd created a monster… but oh, what a fantastic one she was.

Jack swallowed dryly. "Got it." He rasped.

"Good!" Tooth said sweetly, looking delighted. She pecked him on the cheek and fluttered off.

Jack knew he had a stupid, loopy grin plastering his face but he couldn't find the wherewithal to care.

**I should be asleep right now. But plot bunnies are damn insistent things. Reviews are as welcome as a snowball fight and as treasured as childhood memories!**


End file.
